This invention relates in general to floor cleaning machines and in particular to an improved structure for releasably supporting one or more squeegee blades on a squeegee assembly carded by such a floor cleaning machine.
Floor cleaning machines are well known structures which are commonly used in commercial and industrial facilities to clean relatively large floor surfaces. A typical floor cleaning machine includes a chassis which carries a floor cleaning mechanism thereon. A plurality of wheels are provided on the chassis to facilitate movement of the floor cleaning mechanism along the floor. In some instances, a drive mechanism is provided on the chassis to assist the operator in moving the floor cleaning machine during use. A number of different floor cleaning mechanisms are known in the art.
Some of these floor cleaning mechanisms are adapted for use on soft surfaces, such as carpet, while other floor cleaning mechanisms are adapted for use on hard surfaces, such as tile. In either event, many floor cleaning mechanisms include some means for applying a liquid substance to the floor surface. As the floor cleaning mechanism passes over the floor, the liquid is applied thereto. Because it would be undesirable to leave the floor in a wet condition, the floor cleaning machine typically includes a vacuum structure mounted at the rear thereof for removing substantially all of the liquid from the floor.
In those floor cleaning machines which are adapted for use on hard surfaces, the vacuum structure typically includes a squeegee assembly. A typical squeegee assembly includes a housing which carries a flexible squeegee blade thereon. The squeegee housing and blade extend across the entire width of the rear of the floor cleaning machine. The squeegee blade extends downwardly from the housing and resiliently engages the floor, sliding along the floor as the floor cleaning machine is moved during use. The squeegee blade functions to gather virtually all of the liquid on the floor within the housing. The vacuum structure sucks the gathered liquid up from the squeegee assembly and stores it within the floor cleaning machine for later disposal. A number of squeegee assemblies of this general type are known in the art.
Because of its constant sliding engagement with the floor during use and because of the relative softness of the flexible material used to form it, the squeegee blade must be periodically replaced to insure good performance. Unfortunately, it has been found to be relatively time consuming and difficult to change squeegee blades in known squeegee assemblies. Also, it has been found that known squeegee assemblies contain a relatively large number of parts, which increases expense. Accordingly, it would desirable to provide an improved structure for a squeegee assembly which is simple and inexpensive in structure and operation, and further allows the squeegee blade to be replaced in a relatively simple manner.